This invention relates generally to a harmonica of small size and more particularly to a harmonica of high rigidity and being easy to play. There is a need for a small sized harmonica which is satisfied by harmonicas of the prior art having a compact arrangement of chambers formed in a body. To achieve short length and compactness, chambers have been formed into both sides of the body, with chambers on one side of the body either directly in registry with chambers on the other side of the body or arranged in an alternating pattern. In such a configuration each chamber is formed to a depth generally less than one-half the depth of the body. Conventionally, all chambers extend to one edge surface and the chamber openings serve as a mouthpiece for the input or withdrawal of air which passes over reeds provided in association with the chamber in the known manner. As a consequence of this construction, the mouthpiece openings are reduced in size, having a chamber depth approximately half of the depth of the body. The reduced size of the mouthpiece openings restricts the flow of air to the chambers, whether impressed or drawn through the chambers, and reduces the volume of sound produced by a given size harmonica. Also, the effort required on the part of the performer is increased.
What is needed is a harmonica which is small in size, rigid in construction and having the power and ease of playing similar to a larger harmonica.